


Take a Bow

by mitigates



Series: Songfics [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Cheating, F/M, I hate Yachi, I stan Oikawa forever, M/M, Maybe not hate but I don't like her, Song Lyrics, Songfic, iwaoi - Freeform, no smut sry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:46:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24888574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitigates/pseuds/mitigates
Summary: Oikawa realizing everything was a lie and his best friend being there to confirm that.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Yachi Hitoka, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Oikawa Tooru/Yachi Hitoka
Series: Songfics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800937
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	Take a Bow

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted these songfics to be a series instead of a chapter ridden work. Thank you for reading. This is part 1.

_Oh, how about a round of applause?_

_Yeah, a standing ovation_

He didn’t know what he was feeling. Regret? No. Anger? Possibly. Outright disgust? Mostly. He set his phone down and had half a mind to turn it off. His name was trending, her name was trending and his best friend's name was trending.

* * *

Oikawa had become close with Hinata after they ran into each other in South America while Oikawa was playing for the Argentine Volleyball Federation. Hinata was training with some locals on the beach and Oikawa couldn’t help but challenge him. It turned into the two of them practicing together. Hinata had this way about him that made Oikawa want to set for him. Their chemistry was unreal, they noticed it the first time Hinata scored off of one of his sets. They became closer once Oikawa moved back to Japan, hanging out frequently.

Once they were both back in Japan, Hinata fell into old habits with friends he kept around after graduating high school. One of them was a tiny blonde girl named Hitoka Yachi. The first time Hinata introduced her to Oikawa, he knew his days as a matchmaker were in full bloom. Hinata always wondered why Oikawa was some elusive bachelor, the media loved to portray him as a playboy, but in their years of friendship, he hadn’t seen him look at anybody else until he met Yachi. Oikawa turned into a blubbering mess around her, his false sense of self-confidence fading immediately whenever she was in his vicinity. They started dating the next day, the three of them hanging out frequently.

Oikawa’s phone continued buzzing across the table in front of him. He sneered at it in hopes that it would vibrate all the way off of the table. 

He finally turned it over and saw messages from several of his friends.

Kindaichi asked Oikawa to call him as soon as possible.

Kageyama insisted he come over and talk. Fat chance.

He scrolled through the messages, taking deep breaths until he saw one from Hinata and three from Yachi.

Oikawa hadn’t planned on his day going as bad as it was when he woke up that morning. He was all smiles, the beam on his face fading slightly when he realized Yachi wasn’t home. He shrugged it off as her having an early meeting, she had been having them a lot lately. He had plans for the day, it was their anniversary and he wanted to make her breakfast in bed as he’d done on their last 3 anniversaries, but he decided that year was going to be something different. Something special. He had the entire day planned, down to the diamond engagement ring that was at the bottom of his sock drawer. That day was going to be the day.

At least he thought it was, anyway.

The first notification that something was wrong came when she didn’t answer her phone. She always answered her phone. If she was working, eating, jogging, in the shower, she always answered her phone. He didn’t leave her a message, he just shot off a quick text.

He ignored the sinking feeling in the bottom of his stomach and went about his day. When she hadn’t responded by noon, he had half a mind to call hospitals in the area as his worry got the best of him.

He called Hinata instead. Hinata also didn’t answer which made everything more uncomfortable. He texted Hinata and noticed Yachi had read his message, but still hadn’t responded. He texted her again and leaned against the kitchen counter as he waited for her to respond.

A thought popped in his head and he laughed at himself and his worry, it was their _anniversary_! She was probably out planning something and he didn’t doubt that Hinata would have offered to help. It was probably something big. She had been so busy with work lately that they really needed the day together. 

He set his phone down and ate a simple breakfast. He spent some time cleaning the house. It wasn’t until it was late in the evening that he realized something really was wrong.

That was when his phone started blowing up. The messages and notifications were coming in too fast for him to keep up. He glared at his phone and opened the article that was sent to him by his team manager with a text attached that said “what the fuck is going on?”

The article had a capitalized title reading “JAPAN’S BELOVED STAR SETTER BETRAYED? WE HAVE THE PICTURES TO PROVE IT!”

He scrolled down and wondered if maybe he was traded to another team without anybody telling him, something absurdly scandalous like that, but it was nothing like that.

He sat in the kitchen that had been turned into their kitchen when Yachi chose the colors that they repainted the walls with. She chose the dorky magnets on the fridge that held pictures of the two of them all over the world from when he was traveling for volleyball tournaments. She picked out the little lavender-colored curtains that matched the potholders and silicone utensil set that sat on the counter. He sat in the kitchen, leaning against a counter that they christened the first night they moved in, and stared at the photos in front of him.

They weren’t just a light innocent kiss that maybe happened once. They weren’t just Kristen Stewart making out with a direction on the balcony. There were multiple photos, from multiple angles, blurred where it needed to be. He imagined that he would be able to find the unblurred photos online.

* * *

Yachi was smiling and Hinata was smiling and Oikawa was crying.

* * *

A phone call interrupted his self-hate and it was the only one he was going to answer.

He chirped a happier than ever greeting into the phone. “Iwa-chaaaaaan!” He sang the words. “Iwa-chan, you never call me during the day?”

His oldest friend Iwaizumi sighed but didn’t respond.

Oikawa said something cheery again, earning another soft sigh.

“Iwa, why are you calling?”

“Are you okay?”

His friend’s quiet and concerned voice fractured the supposedly impenetrable wall that Oikawa was holding up. Oikawa tried to respond, but it came out as a strangled sob.

“I’ll be right over.”

Another text from Yachi came in, apologizing or some bullshit that he didn’t bother reading. He stood near the wide-open window in his living room and wanted to put a rock through it. He didn’t want a house with a window like this, he liked his privacy.

He looked up and spotted Yachi’s car sitting outside. He squinted and realized she was staring back at him. He scoffed and shook his head.

“You’re fucking kidding me…”

_You look so dumb right now, standing outside my house,_

_Trying to apologize, you’re so ugly when you cry._

_Please. Just cut it out._

His phone rang and he looked down at it. Hinata was calling him. There was no way that was just a coincidence. 

_Don’t tell me you’re sorry ‘cause you’re not_ _  
_ _Baby, when I know you’re only sorry you got caught_

He wanted to scream. He wanted to screech at them, at himself. He was going through the timeline of the past scattered years in his mind, wondering at what point he lost her. At what point did they ignite and why? Most of it revolved around why?

_But you put on quite a show, really had me going_

Those pictures weren’t even from the same instance, someone was photographing them together and keeping them until what...the time was right? Oikawa and Hinata carried their team to a silver medal a month ago and now he was ready to crumble into the floor.

_But now it’s time to go, curtain’s finally closing_

_That was quite a show, very entertaining_

_But it’s over now, go on and take a bow_

* * *

Iwaizumi showed up right as Oikawa was gripping the doorknob to go outside. Iwa stopped on the sidewalk and turned his head towards Yachi’s car. He stalked to the window, said something short and she drove away.

Oikawa felt his chest getting heavier. It felt like hours until Iwa finally reached the door. He stared at his softer haired friend through the screendoor. Iwa finally opened it.

Oikawa opened his mouth to crack a joke about how fast he got there, but nothing came out. Instead, his lips stayed parted and his chin started to shake. Iwa tilted his head and nodded just slightly. Oikawa collapsed against him, the sobs he was striving so hard to fight taking him over until his entire body was shaking in his friend’s arms. 

“Stupidkawa…” Iwaizumi whispered against Oikawa’s hair. It was always awkward holding his overly emotional friend like this, the few inches of height between them annoyed Iwa any other time, but he appreciated the way Oikawa’s shaking slender arms fit around his body. “Come sit.”

_Don’t tell me you’re sorry ‘cause you’re not_

_Baby, when I know you’re only sorry you got caught_

* * *

Iwaizumi stayed with Oikawa that night and let him cry to his heart’s content. Oikawa was normally so strong, Iwa didn’t realize how serious it was with Yachi. He knew they had been together for years, but until he went to find Oikawa clothes to change into and ended up in his sock drawer, he didn’t know how serious it was with her. He imagined it was even worse knowing that Hinata was involved. Iwa cursed the day that they met in Brazil. Oikawa spammed Iwa with selfies of the two of them together on the beach that he rolled his eyes at. It was worse because Iwa and Oikawa had drifted over the last year. They still spoke once a week or so, but it was mostly catching up. Iwa always made sure to watch any of Oikawa’s games when they were broadcasted. Nobody cheered as loud as he did when Oikawa won that medal. Nobody.

* * *

Iwa woke up before Oikawa a few mornings later. They hadn’t left the house once. Iwa had brought his work laptop in anticipation of consoling Oikawa so he was able to work while he was there. He did, however, have to keep accidentally forgetting to charge Oikawa’s phone to avoid the onslaught of messages he was getting. Oikawa didn’t need to read any of that shit.

Oikawa was still sleeping when there was a soft knock at his door. Iwa looked over from his spot on the couch and got up to answer it.

“You’re kidding, right?”

“Iwa- I-I- what are you doing here?” Yachi stuttered and took a step back.

“I’m helping my best friend through the most significant heartbreak of his life. What are you doing here?” Iwa deadpanned, arms crossed in the middle of the doorway as he blocked her path.

“I just want to talk to him. I need to-”

Iwa shook his head and made himself taller as if it was needed against the 5-foot girl in front of him. Iwa wasn’t the most supportive when Oikawa and Yachi started dating. Mostly because he carried a torch for the setter he’s known since he was a boy and seeing him with anybody else was always difficult. He couldn’t tell Oikawa how he felt, not after all those years. “No.”

“What do you mean no?” Yachi had the audacity to look defensive.

Iwa raised an eyebrow at her. “Not today. Not yet. When he wants to talk, he will go to you. You don’t get to have control over this, not anymore. I’ll make arrangements to get him out of this house so you can gather your things.”

“Wait- please- wait. I love him, I need-”

“Don’t you dare, Hitoka, don’t you dare.” Iwa glowered down at her, his hands shaking as he clenched his fists. 

“I do! I love him! I love him so much- it was an accident. It didn’t mean anything to either of us! It was a mistake!” Yachi was screaming and crying.

The only thing that worried Iwa was that Oikawa would hear her. “BE QUIET!” He pushed himself out of the doorway and pulled the door shut. “You do not get to stand out here-”

“OIKAWA! OIKAWA PLEASE-!” Yachi tried to move past him.

“You are not doing this to him! You have done enough. He was unbreakable, do you know that? He was absolutely unbreakable and you BROKE him, Hitoka. You broke him without a care in the world about how he would end up after. You cannot possibly love people that you treat like that-”

“What do you know? What do you know about our relationship-” Yachi was cut off immediately, her brown eyes wide with rage.

“YOU DO NOT!” He said louder than he wanted to.

_And the award for the “Best Liar” goes to you_

_For making me believe that you could be faithful to me_

_Let’s hear your speech, oh_

“You really deserve a round of applause for this, honestly. How long have you been fucking around with Shoyou? Was he the only one?” Iwa scoffed at her reddening face. “At least you have the means to look ashamed, as you should.” He jabbed his finger toward her car. “Leave. Leave now.”

_How ‘bout a round of applause? A standing ovation._

_But you put on quite a show, really had me going._

_Now it’s time to go, curtain’s finally closing._

_That was quite a show, very entertaining-_

“Leave. I will not tell him you were here. When he-IF he wants to speak with you ever again, God help him if he does, it will be on his terms.” Iwaizumi turned back toward Oikawa’s door. “I love him. I love him and you couldn’t possibly know what that means. He isn’t the kind of person you do this to by accident. He’s the kind of person you keep. Forever.”

_But it’s over now. Go on and take a bow, but it’s over now_

Iwa took a breath and ignored the speechless girl behind him. He stepped back into Oikawa’s living room and locked the door behind him. He rubbed his face vigorously and wondered why the fuck he just told Yachi that.

He opened his eyes and saw Oikawa standing feet apart from him. He couldn’t read the emotions on the setter’s face. His wide coffee-stained eyes looked to be filled with worry, confusion, and maybe a little excitement? 

“Kawa-”

“What did you- why did- why did you say that?” Oikawa asked, quieter than he’s ever been before.

Iwa sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “I was just telling her what needed to be said.”

“You-” Oikawa stook a step towards Iwa. “You said- you told her-” He took another step toward that friend that he had given up on long ago as reciprocating the feelings that he thought he made very obvious.

Iwa was wrong, Yachi wasn’t the most significant heartbreak of his life. Knowing that Iwa-chan would never return his affections was. Yachi’s betrayal hurt in more ways than he could vocalize, but he knew that he would at least still have Iwa. Iwaizumi had been there through everything, through everyone. He’d been there when he got offers to go pro after high school, he’d been there to drop him off at the airport to fly to Brazil, he’d been there in Brazil for his first official match, he’d been there when he re-injured his knee and his entire career was on the line. Iwa stayed in Brazil for nearly 3 weeks to help Oikawa go through physical therapy in order to get back on the court. He was always there and Oikawa was so angry at himself for not recognizing it sooner.


End file.
